


Angel In A Box

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: Looking for a chance to unwind, Moira pays a visit to an upscale brothel where she meets an angel.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Angel In A Box

It was another long day of work for Moira at the laboratory. Her work bought her so much joy, it wasn't a chore for her, but it could be very lonely at night. Her desire for a warm body sometimes crept up on her; it was an annoying human need. If it were up to her, she wouldn't need to relieve herself monthly. Even monthly seemed too much for her and a waste of time, the time she could use to work on those poor lab rats.

Moira sat in her office chair in front of her computer that lit the darkness of the room. Her leg crossed another leg as she shook it in the thought of how she could get herself off. She didn't want to watch porn, nor did she want Gabriel's company. Moira needed something new, something that would excite her enough to get her going until next month.

She stood and walked to the coat hanger, exchanging her lab coat for a suit jacket, and closed the door behind her as she made her way out of the building toward the street. The city was lively, filled with bystanders and music blaring from a couple of teenagers' cars parked in front of the supermarket.

Moira made her way down to the docks where all the adult entertainment was located. The neon lights sparkled in the night, which was siren calls for the fools willing to answer. And Moira was a fool to be one that would answer the call, but she wasn't going to any low-end strip club; she was heading toward one that only the elite was allowed to enter.

She had the money to spend there, and there wasn't anything she needed that she couldn't get at work. She never took a vacation or had any expensive bills to pay. Her life was her work and the only joy in her life. Nothing brought so much happiness in her life than lab rats.

Moira stopped in front of a strip club, but it didn't look like any regular strip club. It was an elegant, small mansion that only a few were allowed inside. She walked toward the bodyguard who was standing in front of the door.

"Good evening, O'Deorain," He said as she walked toward the entrance. He held the door opened just for her to step inside.

"Good evening," Moira said, even if she found it a waste of time to respond, but might be considered rude otherwise. And she did enjoy coming here, so she had to play nice.

As she stepped inside the manor, soft classical music played in the background. There was a female omnic by the doorway holding a masquerade mask to take her coat to hang.

"Ma'am, may I take your jacket? And please, take this mask," The Omnic said softly.

Moira took the jacket off and handed it to the omnic, and retrieved the mask from her. The mask was for protecting the client's identity, so the dancers didn't try anything. Many of the clients found also pleasure in hiding behind a mask.

Moira slipped the mask on as she made her way past the curtain. She had no reason to respond to omnic; it was only a machine without a soul, no need to interact with it any longer.

The lights of the rooms were dim as the tables lined around the center of it. There was a bar at the right side corner with a bartender serving drinks. A couple of waitresses stood by the bar getting their customers prepared. The girls dressed in different colors but all wore the same outfit, a fairy with a lovely pair of wings. There were a couple of male strippers and female strippers already giving lap dances on a few clients.

Moira took a seat at an empty table near the corner by herself. None of the exotic dancers caught her attention yet. Moira's eyes wandered to the side, and she watched two male dancers give the city mayor a lap dance. The only way she knew it was the mayor behind the mask was for his distinct, enormous beer belly.

Out of the corner of Moira's eyes, a blonde angel caught her attention. The angel was dressed differently from the fairies around her; none of them could compare to such beauty. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, her skin was a lovely cream white, and the more Moira saw of her she could tell the angel had beauty marks on the skin. The angel wore a pink, soft lacy dress that barely covered her crotch and could clearly see the white panties underneath.

Moira wanted to get her hands on that cute little thing, even if her price might be high for a private session. Moira looked at one of the red-haired males, a waiter dressed as a green fairy, and waved him over with her finger.

"Yes, madam, how can I serve you?" He said with a honey-sweet voice. All the workers at the Forbidden Fruit were trained to speak and act most sweetly.

"Yes, I would like a bottle of 1970 Cheval Blanc. And I would like a private room with the angel over there." Moira's eyes were so fixated on the angel that she barely batted an eye in his direction.

"Right away, madam, I'll get everything in order." He bowed to her even if she wasn't paying attention to him before he made his way to the bartender.

Moira watched as the redhead fairy walked toward the angel and whispered into her ear. The angel turned her attention toward where Moira was sitting.

"Good evening, madam." The angel said softly, smiling sweetly as she approached Moira.

"Hello, angel. Is the room available for us?" Moira grinned as she got a better look at her, and she could smell the sweet scent of strawberry vanilla.

"Thank you," The angel said, giggling as she held her hand out for Moira to take. "Yes, I have a room available for us. I will show you the way."

"Lead the way. What is your name?" Moira asked as she took the angel by the hand and stood, following her up the stairs. Moira's eyes were fixated on her perky bottom.

"It's Mercy, and what should I call you? If you would like me to use a name, that is." Mercy smiled; she knew better than to give her real name. Never knew what kind of clients she could get, ones that might want to keep her for themselves or ones that might want to hurt her.

"You can call me master," Moira smirked. Of course, she wouldn't give her name to a stripper. Didn't need her to find who she was and begin blackmailing her. Of course, Moira would find a way to put a stop to that quickly.

"I can call you master." Mercy giggled and opened the door to a large bedroom filled with the most expensive furniture. The bed was king-sized with the finest black silk bed sheets, and there was a crimson loveseat on the side, and the center was a pole.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Mercy said as she waited for Moira to enter the room before she closed and locked the door behind her.

Moira took a seat and crossed one leg over the other. She watched Mercy close, waiting to see if she could perform without being Instructed.

When Mercy returned from the bar downstairs, she had a bottle of wine and two glasses. After filling one, she offered the first drink to Moira.

"Would you like me to start with a dance, master?" Mercy asked sweetly.

"Yes, I would like to see you dance." Moira smiled and took the glass of wine from Mercy, sipping as she waited for her to perform.

Mercy smiled and approached the pole in the center of the room. She placed her hands on the bar and wrapped her right foot around it. As she began her performance to the music's beat, twirling and dancing around the pole with practiced agility, Mercy extended her wings, giving her routine a more dramatic touch.

Moira was drawn to the angel in front of her; Mercy's wings suited her well, and the way her body spun around the pole was perfection. Moira drank some more of the wine and wondered what the angel would taste like. Moira wanted to taint the angel, to hold her down, and perform experiments. A variety of ideas came to mind, including chains and vibrators.

"That is enough. I'm already bored," Moira said. She wasn't bored. She just merely wanted to taste her now.

Mercypaused and looked at Moira with concern, worried that she didn't perform well and might get in trouble.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't to your liking? I can get someone else in here to please you," Mercy said.

"No, you're very much to my liking. I just lost interest in watching you dance." Moira glanced at the bed and stood up and in suggesting for Mercy to come over.

"Oh, of course, you can. "Mercy giggled and followed her to the bed, waiting for Moira to make the first more.

"Take your clothes off, but keep the wings on. I want to taint your innocence." Moira smirked and approached Mercy. She grabbed her breast and pressed them together with her hands, not giving her much time to react.

"Good, they're not fake. I worried you'd be a plastic doll like the other girls in the city. Now remove those clothes before I rip them off of you." Moira took a seat at the edge of the bed to watch her strip.

Mercy gasped from the sudden touch. She couldn't help but find the women in front of her to be a little bossy. Mercy started to undress in front of Moira slowly to make it a bit of a striptease; however, she kept her white lacy panties on for now.

Moira observed her, admiring every inch of skin the angel revealed for her. Moira especially liked all of her moles across her body; it made her perfect. Moira's eyes fell on her perky breasts and her rose-pink colored nipples.

"Perfection," Moira said, using her index finger to indicate for Mercy to come closer.

"Thank you, master." Mercy smiled and approached Moira. She stood in front of her, smiling sweetly.

Moira cupped Mercy's breast in her hands and leaned forward to lick her nipple. Moira could smell her sweet perfume scent on her, reminding her of fruit. She couldn't think of which fruit it reminded her of, but it didn't matter at that moment.

Mercy gave a low moan as Moira suckled on her, and she watched. The way Moira's tongue twirled around her nipple felt so good. Mercy could feel herself becoming more aroused by the second as she began to stroke Moira's short red hair.

Moira loved the sound of moan she made, but it only made her want more of it. She turned her attention to the left breast and started to give it attention while her other hand slowly trailed down Mercy's stomach. Mercy's soft silky skin felt so good against her hand as she stopped at the waistband of her panties.

"Will you be gentle with me? "Mercy asked sweetly.

"We'll see, won't we? I can't promise a thing." Moira smirked; however, she wouldn't hurt her.

"I suppose you can't, master." Mercy giggled, looking into Moira's eyes.

"Lay down in bed for me and spread your legs." Moira patted the bed beside her and waited for Mercy to follow the simple command.

"As you wish, master." Mercy climbed into the bed and lay on her back.

Moira climbed on top and softly kissed her, caressing Mercy's breast with both of her hands. Moira broke away from the kiss and started to suck and bite softly on the side of Mercy's neck.

Mercy groaned and closed her eyes. She couldn't help herself as she reached over and placed her hands on Moira's bottom and started to rub and squeeze her buttocks together.

Moira didn't mind that it might have been more fun if the other person wanted to join in. She looked up at the lovely angel under her before she moved to kiss her again.

Mercy opened her lips to welcome Moira's tongue inside. It was more like Mercy sucked in Moira's tongue at one point. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths as Moira took control of the kiss.

There was a part of Moria that wanted to pin Mercy's wings and put her in a glass display box and place her laboratory for her own personal selfish viewing. She wondered if anyone would notice if Mercy went missing or would bother to look for her. After all, most brothel workers didn't have an excellent relationship with their families or anyone who would really care enough for them.

But there was another part of Moria that didn't want to do that. She wanted to make Mercy feel good; she wanted to pleasure her. It had to be rare, considering it was the employee satisfying the client most of the time. Pushing away her thoughts, Moira began to pull down Mercy's panties.

Mercy became suddenly bashful as Moira pulled her panties completely off. Mercy had never been with another woman. It was going to be an exciting and new experience. Even so, it made her nervous because she wouldn't know how to perform for Moira.

"Excuse me, I'm new to this, and I hope...you don't mind that," Mercy said softly.

"None at all. This will make the night more exciting for me," Moira said.

Moira spread Mercy's legs more apart as she moved in between them. She could smell the heavenly scent of pure sweetness that came from her. Moira leaned forward and licked up some of the juices that Mercy had already had leaked. The more Moira tasted her, the more she wanted to devour the angel.

Mercy moaned and arched her back to the pleasure caused by Moira's tongue. Most men went down on her so quickly and didn't make her feel so good before like Moira was doing.

Moira slipped her fingers inside of her and slowly started to thrust them. She wanted to pleasure Mercy more than herself, and she wanted to hear the sweet angel moan louder for her.

"F-faster," Mercy begged as she could feel herself reaching an orgasm.

"Of course." But Moira wanted to hear her beg more.

Moira started to thrust her fingers faster inside of Mercy, wanting to make her moan louder than her soft ones. As Moira continued to lick up the juices from Mercy, she didn't plan to receive any pleasure for herself tonight.

Mercy moaned louder as she started to come; Moira always wondered what it tasted like. With a blink of an eye, Moira hovered on top of Mercy and moved in for a kiss.

"Close your eyes for me," Moira said.

"Yes, master," Mercy giggled, obliging to her command.

Moira pulled away and looked down at her, smirking in satisfaction. Moira reached into the pocket of her vest to remove a syringe. With a quick movement of Moira's hand, she injected the angel in her neck.

Mercy's eyes widened when she felt the bee-like sting of the needle piercing her skin. She pushed Moira off of her, sitting up, and placed a hand on her neck.

"What did you inject me with!" Mercy demanded.

"Just something to help you sleep, little angel." Moira chuckled and stood from the bed as she watched the terrified Mercy.

Attempted to dart from the bed; she had to call security or anyone who could help her. Whatever this crazy woman injected her with wasn't safe, and Mercy could feel it in her gut. Mercy's legs started to feel numb. Her knees wobbled as she took a few more steps before she fell to the floor. She laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling that had started to spin until there was nothing but darkness.

\----

As Mercy slowly opened her eyes and stared up at a bright white ceiling. Her head pounded, filling as if there were a drill trying to break her brain. It took her some time to sit up from the twin-sized bed in the center of the room. There were glass windows on all four sides of her small prison. Her heart began to race as she realized she wasn't at the brothel or in her own home. She tried to recall what had happened to her a few hours ago. It didn't take long for her to remember Moira and the strange injection. Fear began to overcome her.

"Is anyone out there?" Mercy called out into the empty room, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Can someone help me, please!"

Mercy got up from the bed, even if her body felt heavy to move, and each step felt as if she had a sack of bricks wrapped around her legs. She stood by the glass windows and looked around outside of it, but it was nothing but darkness. No, there was something in the center of the dark.

"Hello?" Mercy tried again, but still, there wasn't an answer.

Mercy balled her fist and hit the glass to no effect whatsoever. Whatever the glass was made out of, and no matter how hard she tried, it didn't show any sign of cracking.

Moria sat in her chair and watched the trapped angel in front of her trying to escape her new home. Moira would never allow her angel to flee from her, and no one else would lay their hands on her. Moira enjoyed her new catch of the month. Mercy would do just fine until she got bored and set her eyes on someone else.

"My collection is growing." Moira chuckled and crossed her legs as she sat in the darkness, watching her scared angel.


End file.
